They always said
by doni.gatto
Summary: Shizumaru and natsuki have been friends forever. Everyone thinks that they would make the perfect couple, if only natsuki was straight or shizumaru was a girl... Yuri/shoujo ai AU SLIGHT OOC I do not own Mai hime but sunrise does
1. Chapter 1

**They always said...**

**chapter 1**

**Well this is my first fix bleep lease excuse the horrible plot and just story in general. Is is the product of my boredom and my bests friends boredom as well. He also gets credit as my beta but I can't remember what his fanfic account is...so yeah. Also he gets extra credit cause after he edited my first chapter he asked for the name of my English teacher so he could sue him. I also apologize for any spelling errors. Also this is a shoujo ai/ yuri fanfic, just give it time to develope.**

**hope you enjoy! **

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My waking was cause by a strange mixture of annoying anime music and light reflecting off the mirror on the other side of my room. As my eyes adjusted to the light I pulled myself up. I wished that I could go back to sleep in on my bed with my 500 thread count sheets and my memory foam pillow but if I wanted to make it to school on time I knew I would have to go. I pulled myself out of the bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at myself and saw what I always did. 18, wine colored eyes, a ruggedly handsome face, and of course the family smile. The Fujino family smile, well known throughout the business world as our deadliest weapon. As the youngest Fujino child I knew that this was my greatest weapon. It dropped girls instantly, or at least all the girls but the one I truly wanted. The girl I, Shizumaru Fujino, was engaged to. Natsuki Kuga had been my best friend since the first grade. All through middle school we had been heralded as the perfect couple, but I knew the truth. Natsuki was gay, or as she preferred to call it, sapphic, so she could never truly be with me. After that secret came out, in our group of friends it became a joke to say, "If only Shizumaru was a girl. Then it would all work out perfectly."

I continued to think about this topic as I changed into my blazer. It was for a rich kid school called Fuuka academy. The school was only a couple blocks away, but I still usually took a car with my older brother Daimaru and his twin sister Rin. I walked down the stairs and went to grab some breakfast. After a moment or two I settled on a glass of green tea and a protein bar. I usually had this because Dai-nii already was so picky about his food and ordered the servants around a lot. Rin and I preferred to stay out of his way and just try to be as little of a burden as possible. Even if we both are part of one of the wealthiest Japanese family's we don't have to act like snobs. It's actually because of the stereotypes surrounding children from wealthy families that I decided to not act like that.

While I had been lost in thought I had failed to notice the time. It wasn't until Rin actually yanked me out of the kitchen that I noticed it. As I followed my long haired sibling out to the car I grabbed my bag and said good bye to one of the maids who was sweeping the floor. She smiled, her cheeks turning a rosy red. A gave her my sexiest smile and was pleased to see the result, namely a bright red young woman. Little did I know that while I was flirting with the maid, Dai nii had grown impatient and had left without me.

Instead of bothering one of our chauffeurs, I decided to just run it. I started to run down the streets till I finally realized that I didn't know where I was going. What I did realize was that I was down the street from Natsuki's house. I walked till I was at the front gates but before I could knock they opened, and a Ducati Multistrada came out. It's rider was in a sleek black riding suit that accented her curvy figure perfectly and a black riding helmet with a black visor. Natsuki passed me her spare helmet and nodded at the helmet as though to say, "Get on."

I happily obliged and got on. I knew better then to hold on to her shoulders like I had my first time on her bike. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Once I was in position Natsuki took off at what felt like four times the speed limit. I held on tighter as my eyes teared up. She knew that I hated when she went this fast on her bike. The worst part was that the ride was over almost as quickly as it started. I practically jumped off the bike as soon as it was stopped. I threw off my helmet and asked angrily, "What was that? Ara, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Natsuki took off her helmet and calmly said, "No I'm not trying to give you a heart attack, if I did Rin would have my head, and the spider would never stop making fun of me for killing my best friend"

"Ara...Nat kun, I thought I was so much more! After all you and I are betrothed, and we all know that first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Nat kun with the baby carriage, and after all for there to be a baby carriage we would have to be busy" I arched my eyebrows suggestively at the last part, and watched as Natsuki turned bright red. She started to mumble and turned around and started to walk towards the building. I walked after her but I didn't stick around for long. I instead walked by the cafeteria and bought a large bottle of green tea. I unscrewed the lid and started to walk away from the main building and to a smaller building to the left of it. The building in question was the student council building. I walked up to the door and used a key card identifying me as part of the student council and walked into the lobby. I walked to the left and opened a large oak door. Once I was inside I was confronted with a screaming blond girl.

"Why the hell are you late bubuzuke! Rin got here ages ago!" The blond yelled at me, with what would seem all her might. But I knew, unfortunately, that that was not the case. She was using her indoor voice, which was why no one ever went to the movies with her.

I smiled charmingly and said, "Ara, ara you're so animated today Haruka. I was a little late this morning which is why Rin was here before me."

Haruka was fuming at this point as she screamed, "So you were flirting with the maids this morning, bubuzuke? Aren't you content with that delinquent of yours?"

I walked past her and sat down at the head of the table. I continued to ignore her by saying, "Now that I'm here, as president I start this meeting. Kanzaki, how much do we have in the treasury?"

A couple seats down a black haired boy stood up. He gave everyone a seductive smile, that was almost as good as mine but not quite, and said, "We have twenty thousand dollars in the treasury. There are also several clubs who have request funds, the most notable being the soccer team, who need new jerseys, and the ultimate frisbee team, who would like new discs."

I nodded and went back to directing the meeting.

When we were over everyone left but Haruka, who walked over and said, "We need to look over the list of kids who didn't show up for first period."

I took the list from her and skimmed over it. About half way through my eyes found Natsuki s name on it. I sighed, "Ara, ara I'm going to go find my little delinquent and get her back to her class, ok?"

Without waiting for Haruka to respond I got up and left the room. I could hear her shouting after me and I chuckled at the profanities that she screamed at me while I left, most of which referred to me a tea guzzling lunatic with a werewolf for a girlfriend.

Once I was outside the council building I headed into the main building. I ascended the stairs until I was on the roof of the school. Natsuki was sitting on the edge of the roof. I stood there, still, and watched her. The wind blew just strong enough to rustle her hair, and the sunrise illuminated her. I felt the breath catch in my chest as I stared at her. After I lost my staring contest with the back of her head I walked over to Natsuki. I stood behind her right shoulder and said, "Nat-su-ki. It is time to be in class, so why are you up here?"

Natsuki looked up at me and said, " Instead why don't you play the role of delinquent for once and join me up here to watch the sunrise?"

"Ara, what example would I be setting for the other students?" I said as I sat down next to Natsuki.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So tonight are you coming to the party or not?"

"Yes, yes I will come so long as you promise not to get me too drunk."

My blue haired companion shifted a little as she set her head on my shoulder. It was a common thing for her to do, though it happened the most during movies. I felt Natsuki wrap her arms around me and mumble, "You're so warm"

As normal Natsuki was cold as ice. She had a low body temperature while I had a high one.

After a while she drifted off to sleep and started to slump forward. I pulled her from the edge and carefully picked her up in my arms. I carried her off the roof and down to the infirmary. After deftly opening the door with my foot I said, "Yohko-sensei"

Sitting at a desk in the corner of the room was a busty woman with chin length wavy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She smiled at me before asking, "What can I do for you today, Shizu sama?"

I sighed and asked, "is it too much to ask that people call me Shizumaru?"

Yohko let out a laugh and answered, "Shizu sama is so much easier to say. Also you still haven't told me why you're here, but if I had to guess it probably has something to do with the girl in your arms. If you're hoping to use the beds for something dubious, please use the last one, close the curtain all the way, and try to keep the screams to a minimum."

I chuckled lightly as I felt a spot of color touch my cheeks. "Ara, ara Don't worry, the only dubious thing is that Nat kun is doing is missing class, but I will vouch for her not feeling well. Should I just deposit her onto one of the beds?"

Yohko nodded as she turned back to her work and said, "You should get back to class Shizu sama. After all the teachers might think you were doing something dubious with Nat kun"

I smiled and walked back out of the infirmary. I went straight to class. I had English with Neru sensei. Thinking over the material we would be studying in class I sighed at the thought of the next grueling hours of school.

I unfortunately was unable to spend lunch with Natsuki and our friends because I had another student council related task. The job of president was a hard and thankless task. Because of this, I was looking forward to the party even more than before.

After school I met up with Rin and Dai nii in front of the school. The car ride home was completely average, which means Rin and I listened to Dai nii go on and on about his day. Haruka and Natsuki wondered how I could drink so much green tea and not be bouncing off the walls? It's a feat that is dwarfed by being around Dai nii for more than ten minutes at a time.

Once I was home I went straight to my room. Once I was there I threw my backpack to the side and started looking for something to wear to the party. I ended up deciding on black slacks, a black dress shirt, and a black blazer. I liked to wear this outfit because it made my chestnut locks and wine colored eyes pop.

After finishing up my outfit I went down to the garage to decide on the car that I would be taking today. After looking through my selection I eventually decided on my black Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. I looked at my wristwatch and noted that the party didn't start for half an hour. I got into the car and started it up. I loved to feel the power of my cars as they start up.

After about a twenty minute drive I found myself at club Renard. I walked up to the bouncer, who upon seeing me motioned for me to enter.

Inside was a perpetual flurry of motion, light, and sound. As I sifted through the crowd I finally spied the person I had been looking for. Natsuki was in a cocktail dress at the bar, and she was clearly being hit on by two guys. I let loose a small snarl and stalked over to them. As I neared I straightened out my composure. I walked up to Natsuki and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late."

Natsuki turned to face me and said, "I'm so glad you could come. My friends here were just buying me my third round of drinks." Once she finished the sentence she started giggling uncontrollably.

I stared at her for a moment. Before remembering how low of an alcohol tolerance she had. I sighed and pulled her off towards the dance floor. That way I could keep an eye on her and it might sober her up.

We danced for several songs before stopping. We went over towards the bar and I ordered a glass of water for Natsuki and a shot of scotch for me. It wasn't long before a red head came over. She smirked and said, "If it isn't the serpent and his mutt. Judging by what the dog is drinking I'm going to guess she's already wasted?"

Before I could answer Natsuki shouted at the top of her lungs, "The two legendary drinkers have met! Who will win? Shizumaru 'serpiente' Fujino or Nao 'arachne' Zhang? I bet 10000 dollars on Shi chan!"

By now Natsuki's yelling had drawn a crowd. I sighed and said, "Ara, ara you up for it spider? After all though nat kun is drunk, she's stirred up the crowd"

Nao grinned wildly and said, "Sure."

We took seats at opposite ends of the bar. The bartender poured us each a shot of vodka. Nao and I downed them one after another. I felt the alcohol induced haze settle over me after about 17 shots. I was reminded of a wise lesson, never try and beat a Russian in a drinking contest, even if she is half Chinese she's still half Russian.

I could feel every heart beat wreak through my body in horrible pain. After a drinking contest it is always the worse to wake up. What was more from the smell of the bed, it wasn't even my own. As I stirred and sat up I felt a little off. I squinted as sunlight flooded into the room. I looked to the side and saw that the other half of the bed was taken up by Natsuki. It took me a moment to connect all the dots as to why she would be here and...was she naked under those covers? It looked like that so I decided to gently shake her awake. Upon her opening her eyes she smiled and said, "Morning shi chan"

I smiled back and said, "Morning Nat kun" after the word left my mouth I had a funny thought. The words didn't sound like me. Natsuki must have also found it curious as she squinted at me. After a second or two her brain function seemed to become better and I saw her eyes widen in shock. She screamed at the top of her lungs and shouted, "Shizumaru! You're, you're-"

I took a moment to look over myself and after the shock finally wore off I finished her sentence, "I'm a girl"

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**They always said...**

**chapter 2 version 2.0**

**Writers note- yeah I sorta decided to redo chapter 2 and I did it right this time. It's different enough that I'd read it. I should listen to Editor San more. Also as far as them not freaking it a lot it has a lot to do with how humans react to one another. In some cases like with Editor San and I your completely relaxed and when this happens to us in the future (yeah it's not even an if. Editor San will be a girl by age thirty, whether he likes it or not. Our friend unnamed female, henceforth known as J and I will make sure of it.) we probably would laugh it off after the initial shock. Besides some people are just born to be girls. I swear if I hear him complain about not being able to wear dresses without looking weird again I'm going to kill him. Also as far as how they had the time to accomplish this, if you think about it the party started at 6:30ish the drinking contest maybe 7:10is probably ended ten minutes later and they probably woke up between 11-1 leaving roughly 16 -18 hours un accounted for. You can accomplish a lot in 16 hours, particularly if you have a top team of Surgeons all working on you at the same time. Besides I've witness the stupidity of rich drunk kids first hand. I had to stop my cousin from buying a horse farm while he was drunk, and the other one from buying himself a ticket to Africa and getting on the plane.**

**Editors note- I cannot stress enough how wrong you are about the future. No matter how hard you and Jane try, there are three good reasons why that will never take place. One, if you and J tried to overpower me, I could easily take you both out, I'm six feet, you two are both tiny, and have no muscle. You're string beans. Second of all, I am slowly building up a resistance to tranquilizers, so that wouldn't work either. And lastly, I can wear kilts, which are far better looking than dresses in any case. To everyone who will start messaging support to my slightly more insane than me friend, you can all try, but you will never win without elephant tranquilizers and a steel mesh net. Even then, it's iffy. However, if you SOMEHOW managed to get past my over-abundant defenses, and keep me sedated long enough to perform a sex change, I could rock a cocktail dress. To all the readers who agreed with me about the random kid, this just shows that you CAN make a difference. Vote editor at your local tyrant voting station today. There is only one button. It says 'I vote for Editor' and a bunch of legal mumbo jumbo. The other option is space squid. You should NEVER vote space squid.**

I don't know what happened last night, but I woke up, in bed, with Shizumaru, and as if that wasn't weird enough, then I see that Shizumaru, who was always a guy, but a girl, with boobs, and OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. Oh my god, our parents are going to kill us! Shit, we can't tell them, my father would kill us. He'd kill me for letting my fiancé become a fiancée! Wait if we managed to get Shizumaru a sex change, then what else did we do?

I scrambled out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. I could feel the beer from last night screaming to come back up.

After I had finished emptying my stomach I walked over to the sink and tried to wash the taste of bile out of my mouth. It was a lengthy process, but the taste was so bad it gave me a moment to think things through. I came to one ultimate conclusion though. I am never drinking again. After I finished I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my nude form. After I was certain that nothing was showing I left the bathroom. "S-Shi chan, you might want to get up."

As Shizumaru started to get out of bed, the bed sheets fell off of her form. As I turned away, beet red, I heard her speak. "Ara ara, I appear to be naked." She clapped her hands, and calmly said, "Well,we already established that I'm a girl, with an astoundingly effective and fast sex change, so I guess there's nothing left to do but go after this 'fiancée' thing. It's just gender after all, and considering what our friends always say, this must be fate."

I coughed at her utter acceptance of the scenario, and said, "Would you mind getting dressed?We can talk about afterwards."

Shizumaru was sitting at a table, now in her, hopefully new, lingerie. She appeared to be looking over some papers. I snuck over to the bed and changed back into my cloths as stealthily as I could. Shizumaru just sat there for a moment until she turned to me "Ara ara, Natsuki, we have a problem. What are we going to tell our parents? I'm too attractive to die! You can, but I can't leave the world without this!"She said as she gestured to her new body.

"Wait, how does that work, you only just became a girl, and you're already better looking than me?"

"Of course I am," She responded, "When have I not been?"

I took a moment to ponder an acceptable comeback before a part of my brain screamed 'what the hell are you doing?' Now is not the time to get hung up on who looks better! Your best friend just turned into a girl! And you probably had sex with her! What the hell is wrong with you!

My brain is right, I need to focus on more important problems right now. "Shizumaru what the hell did you do last night?"

"Well, that's actually not my name. We also went to the court and got my name changed. Before you now sits, Shizuru Viola"

I face palmed and said, "I am never drinking again. YOU are never drinking again."

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who got me into a drinking contest with the Russian"

I looked at her and said, "You had a drinking contest with the damn spider?"

"Yes I did. Ara ara, shouldn't we be focusing on trying to sort out what we're going to do? We have school on Monday, and I have student council duties to fulfill. Plus we need to find a way to tell our parents without dying"

"Why don't you go get fully changed, I need some fresh air if I'm going to not die of terror and confusion. I'm also going to get the various forms that we should probably hold onto nice and organized. Meet you down in the lobby?"

Shizuru leaned in close to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I could practically feel the blush radiating off my skin as I squeaked out, "Wh-what was that!"

Shizuru smiled and said, "They always said if only Natsuki was straight or I was a girl. One of those has been fulfilled now, hasn't it Nat-su-ki?"

I frowned and scrunched my eyes shut. I waited until I heard the bathroom door shut before opening them. God when would he...er, she ever stop making fun of me?

After gathering up the papers and making sure we didn't do anything else that was exceedingly stupid I walked over to the bathroom door and said, "I'm going down to the lobby now, okay?"

I was about to turn away when I heard, "Ara ara, now that Nat kun has had her way with me she's going to leave me here all by myself? Is that all I am to you? A one night stand?"

I could hear her voice trembling so I quickly replied, "No! You've got it all wrong! I'd never do something like that to you"

"Ara...would you say you love me?"

I shrugged even though she couldn't see it and said, "Sure, if it would make you feel better"

Shizuru laughed, "Ara ara, okay then why don't you head on down to the lobby."

Once I was down in the lobby it didn't take long for Shizuru to join me. I found myself open mouthed at how her new dress looked on her. I thought Shizumaru was good looking even though I liked girls, but Shizuru was drop dead gorgeous. I had already paid for the room so the two of us left the hotel. We had found out, according to the content of our pockets, that Shizuru hadn't gotten her car from the valet yet so we didn't have to go through all the trouble of trying to find it. Instead of hunting a cab, the twoof us walked the five blocks to the cafe Renard. Once we were there it didn't take long to get the car. Theproblem was once we were in the car we didn't know what to do. Shizuru was the first to speak, "I think that we are going to need an apartment."

I nodded and took out my phone. In just over an hour the two of us were standing in the living room of our brand new four room apartment. There were two bedrooms, so we each had one, though this made Shizuru frown, a combined kitchen and living room, and a spare room that we both agreed would be our home gym. Besides two basic beds and the kitchen area, there were no other furnishings so we decided to spend the day shopping.

We walked out the front doors of the apartment building. It was located in the shopping district of the town so it was fairly easy to find a good store. Once we were inside it didn't take long for us to pile up a ton of clothes that we were going to try on.

In the end we all walked out with several shopping bags. I had opted to change into a black tank top and black skinny jeans. Over the tank top I had an open army jacket. Shizuru on the other hand seemed to be using all her womanly advantages to the fullest, as she was wearing a knee length whitedress with short sleeves. In fact most of her new cloths were dresses. The two of us must have looked like a completely mismatched pair as we walked down the streets. Finally we reached the destination we had in mind.

The local park was busy at this time of day on a weekend. We had both left the bags in the car so our stroll down the paths was easy and slow. I could tell Shizuru was enjoying it, even though I knew she could tell I hated it. It was too close to the green house at the school which I might have liked it more if the care taker, Wataru, didn't like to 'accidentally' spray me with water.

Once we were near the center of the park Shizuru and I sat down on a bench and continue our talk from this morning.

"So, how bad do you think our parents are going to kill us?"

Shizuru smiled and asked, "Why would they kill you? I'm the one who did something stupid"

"Yeah but I'm the one who let you do it. Besides I'm bound to get the whole 'fiancé' and 'duty to continue the family' speech. You at least have an older brother to inherit the family name. Alyssa is too young to be counted on and she's always been so sickly."

"Your sister will be fine Natsuki. Besides, I'm sure our parents will come around."

"Yeah...hey why is it that you're fine with being a girl? I mean if I woke up as a guy I think I'd have a heart attack or something."

"It's because even though I wish that I had at least planned this gender reassignment surgery, I don't actually mind it. Since or friends always made fun of us with that silly idea I've been consideringwhat a sex change would be like for a long time." Shizuru said. "Now that I have one, it just seems like it's already happened. I may not have expected it to have ever happened, but after thinking about it when I was a guy, I realized that I actually didn't care what gender I was. Strangely, now I do."

"Yeah, I'd want to go back to being a girl if I woke up as a guy too," I said sadly, "We could probably find the place you got your gender changed the first time if we tried."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Shizuru said, a mischievous grin on her lips, and that's when the two men approached us.

The first was a tan man who clearly spent too much time at the gym for his own good. His protruding chin had some dark black stubble that matched the color of his spiked hair. His posture screamed arrogance and vanity. The other had a short blond hair and a smug smile on his face. They waltzed over like they owned the place and stood right over us. I looked up at them and asked, "What can I do for you today?"

The one with black hair gave what I think was his idea of his sexiest smile and said, "Hey Baby, I'm Takeda and what do you say you and I go and have a little healthy exercise in private?"

I could feel the hatred Rolling off Shizuru. I yawned and said, "Sorry, but no thanks."

After I said that he got a little closer and put a hand on my thigh, "That wasn't a question."

Shizuru was up in a flash. She was standing over him using her full height and murderous glare on him. She smiled eerily and said, "Ara ara. What do you say you leave my fiancée alone? We were just sitting here enjoying the sun you rude men came along."

The blond boy wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Hey, there's enough to go around. While these two are busy, why don't you and I go someplace quiet."

I could stand to have rude men hit on me, hell they could put there grubby hands on my thighs, but when he touched Shizuru, I saw red. I punched Takeda in the face. While he was moaning from the pain I had inflicted on him I jumped up and punched the blond boy in the face. I quickly grabbed Shizuru's hand and pulled her past the boys. I ran with all my might to the nearest exit from the parks trails, but I knew we were too slow. Instead of continuing to run, once we turned a corner I dragged Shizuru behind a bush and pushed her down. From a crouching position I watched as the two men ran past our hiding place. I smirked triumphantly and looked back at Shizuru. She hadn't moved from where I had pushed her down and she had an arm hiding most of her face. I whispered, "Shizuru?"

I didn't get a response so I said a little louder, "Shizuru?"

I still no response. I was starting to get a little worried that I had pushed her down to hard. I leant over and shook her. "Shizuru, wake up."

Panicked I shouted, "Shizuru! Wake up!"

I was about to flip out my phone and call for help when I heard chuckling. Shizuru moved her arm to the side and said," Yes, Nat kun?"

I frowned as hard as I could even though some part of me wanted to smile at her tactics. I lightly slapped her in the arm and said, "Don't scare me like that!"

Shizuru smiled and asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

I smiled and said, "We should go have dinner now. Should we dare to go to Mai's restaurant?"

Shizuru smiled and said, "But if we do, then we would have to explain this to her if we see her."

I sighed and said, "You make a valid point. How about we walk around and find whatever we feel like eating?"

Shizuru smiled and said, "Okay, But only if you promise not to eat only mayo. After all it is a condiment and not an actual food"

I smiled and said, "I think that the whole Kuga clan would argue with you there."

I nodded, and while Shizuru tried to find a garage, I looked for a street vendor to get what I wanted. Iended up deciding to get a hot dog slathered in mayo, which I knew would bother Shizuru, and taste good. After a couple minutes Shizuru finally found a suitable parking spot. After we had both gathered up our food from various sources, the two of us took a seat at a bench. While I was half way through my hot dog my phone went off. I pulled it out and looked at the caller Id. It was my father so I excused myself from Shizuru saying "I'll just be a minute."

After I was a little bit away I picked up my phone, "Hello?"

"Natsuki!" My father's voice boomed, "It's almost 5. When are you going to be back for dinner?"

I had the sudden realization that it was Saturday, and thus, a family dinner night. I sighed and said, "Dad, I'm almost 18 and I'm going to have to function on my own eventually, so I decided to buy my own apartment in the city."

After what felt like an eternity, he responded. "I don't agree with this, but you may hold a point. I want you first thing in the morning back home to discuss this with me. Also have you seen your fiancé? The Fujinos a lost track of him."

"N-no, no I haven't seen Shi chan, but I'm sure he's fine." after saying that I found myself thinking, 'wow that wasn't even slightly convincing sounding'.

"Okay... Then I'm going to go. Ba-"

I hung up the phone and returned to Shizuru. I hadn't even been gone five minutes and she was asleep on the bench. I shook her lightly and said,"Come on we need to get home before you can sleep."

Her eyes just barely opened and she got to her feet and allowed me to guide her to the car. I put her in the passenger's seat and took the keys out of her purse, which was already cluttered and disorganized like a normal purse. I found myself wondering when she had time to collect all this junk.

After pulling the car into our new garage I carried Shizuru bridal style up to our apartment. I found myself thanking that most of the activities I did took copious amounts of strength. After gently laying Shizuru in bed I went back to my own room and changed into pajamas. After turning off the lights and getting into bed I stared at the ceiling. Not long after I had gotten in bed my door opened.

"Hey Natsuki, can I sleep with you tonight?"

I looked over and saw Shizuru, who had changed into her own pajamas. I nodded my consent. Even though Shizuru always appeared sturdy and stable, I knew that all the stress was starting to get to my best friend. She moved the covers and slid into the bed with me. Once she was in I wrapped my arms around her and said, "You remember that you don't have to stay strong in front of me right?"

Shizuru smiled, but it soon broke into a frown as tears came down her cheeks. "I'm scared Natsuki. I can't go home, I don't know how to explain this to my father, and I don't even know if I'll be able to graduate."

I held her closer to me and said, "Don't worry, I'm right here with you. I'll be your home, I'll be right there beside you when you tell your father, and in two months you and I will stand on the stage and graduate together."

Shizuru took a deep breath and calmed down. She was clearly worn out from a more then eventful day. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and I followed soon after. As my strength was fading I got out one last thing. "I love you Shizuru."

And I swear Shizuru smiled in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**they always said... **

**chapter 3**

**Hello faithful fanfiction fans! To those who weren't faithful, well, you had a good reason. Speaking of that reason, so many apologies for the gigantic wait. Since Writer and I go to the same school, I can verify that she had good reasons, half the time. The other half… Well, we'll start doing a bit better at updating, I promise. I'll pester her. A ton. So, as an editor, I apologize if I missed anything, any typos, bad spelling, or if the grammar no be good. On a different note, Writers tried to convince me to watch the anime this is based on about a dozen times, she gave up a while ago, but do you guys think you can convince me? Leave some comments, tell me yes or no, should I or shouldn't I read it, if you do I'll tell you next chapter, which will hopefully be back faster. Until next time, stay hopeful readers!**

**Yeah i'm sorta with editor. I'm sooooooo sorry that you had to wait so long for chapter 3 and I've already got half of chapter four done and if you guys want I'll also throw in an extra scene I probably should have mentioned at the end of chapter 2 that editor and I have our ultimate Frisbee league season from early march to end of may and it totally consumes at least one of our lives. oh and jibun means beautiful. oh and id definitely suggest rereading the new chapter 2 if you haven't read it already**

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to ignore the light coming in through the window. It was then I remembered that I was waking up, in a bed that was not my own bed, with 500 thread count sheets. There was also no annoying alarm clock that played irritating anime songs for me to wake up to. I thought about yesterday and moved my hand down where a certain part of my anatomy should probably be. It wasn't there, but wait if that's true then the source of heat must be Natsuki. Oh, wait, she's my Natsuki now, isn't she.

Well, Nao and Haruka always did say that we would make the perfect couple if only I was a girl or she was straight. I… I guess it is easier for me to have become a girl then for Nao to build a working straight ray.

I snuggled closer to Natsukis back in a completely successful attempt to steal more of her warmth. I must say that I would rather it have been the night still, after all my Natsuki would kick me from the bed as soon as she woke, which would be soon.  
Right as I was thinking that I felt Natsuki start to move besides me. I kept my eyes shut and listened as she let out a yawn.

"Oh shit, I wasn't dreaming. Damn it."  
I felt Natsuki turn to face me. She mumbled to no one in reticular, "Kawaii."  
I smiled, my eyes still closed, and said, "Ara, Ara not as cute as you."  
Natsuki pushed herself away from me and said, "Baka."  
I didn't even have to open my eyes to see the blush on my Natsuki's face.  
"Ara Ikezu, my Natsuki, Ikezu"  
I heard Natsuki turn on the bed. "Since when have I been your Natsuki?"

I smiled and opened my eyes. I quickly found Natsuki's eyes, as I silently took in the ocean of emerald that was contained in her irises. "You have been my fiancée since we were both born, you have been my love since we met, and now that you are able to return my love, you are mine"

Natsuki moved over to me took me in her arms. "Ne, Shizuru. You do know that I've always loved you right?"

I took in a deep breath enjoying Natsuki's scent of wet dog, fresh pine, and mayonnaise. I smiled and said, "Ah, my dearest, I know you have but I also know there is a reason why you were unable to return it, and I hope that one day you will be able to tell me what could traumatize you so much as to be unable to love men."

I felt Natsuki stiffen underneath me as I said these words.

When we were 15 Natsuki disappeared for a week, and when she returned she had become sick around the other gender. It took her almost a month before she could be around me again, and almost a year before she wouldn't become ill from my touch. She never told me exactly what had happened during that week and I don't think she has told anyone, but the effects had stayed with her, in the form of sexual orientation.  
I sat there and held Natsuki till I felt all the tension leave her body. She detangled herself from me and said, "Go change Shi-chan, you stink."

I frowned and said, "Ikezu Nat-kun. At least I don't smell like a condiment."

Natsuki smiled and got out of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom and went in. A couple of seconds later I heard the water start.

I pulled myself out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom. There was another bathroom down the hallway for me to shower in.

After Natsuki and I finished showering, and changing for the day she dragged me out of the apartment, while talking in a blur about a diner that served the best meals.

After being dragged by my insane best friend for six blocks we were in front of a diner called _The Garderobe_. We both entered and immediately were greeted by the strong scent of bacon and green tea. We were only inside for a second before a girl with pink hair walked up to us and said, "Right this way, a table for two?"

Natsuki nodded and we followed her to a table. After we sat down she put out two menus and left us to decide our orders. Natsuki and I were silent as we decided what to order, but it was a comfortable silence. As the server came back we prepared to say our orders. Natsuki ordered something called a bacone along with her favorite soda. I ended up ordering an English muffin and a glass of tea.

After the server left Natsuki and I continued to sit silently, until my curiosity got the better of me. "Ara, Natsuki, what is a bacone?"

Natsuki smiled wickedly and said, "bacon shaped into a cone, filled with scrambled eggs, hash browns, and cheese with a layer of country gravy and topped with a biscuit"

As I tried to imagine how something like this was possible Natsuki blew her straw wrapper into my face. I frowned at her actions like I always did. "Ara, And you wonder why I don't go places with you. Ikezu"

Natsuki smiled victoriously and said, "I asked your sister for a good insult to get back at you with! Jibun!"

I tried to hold my composure as the urge to laugh at my Natsuki was great. I gave Natsuki one of my smiles before asking, "Ara, Rin-chan taught you jibun? I'll have to have a talk with her."

Natsuki glared at me for a moment. "Jibun isn't an insult, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about my Natsuki. Besides would I really ever think to mock the might Natsuki kuga?"

She turned red and stuck her tongue out at me. She kept it out until our food arrived. We ate in silence and she left to the club to get her motorcycle right after we finished eating, saying that she had to check something.

After leaving the restaurant I found myself walking aimlessly around the town, and just thinking about the last couple days. Had I have not known Natsuki as long as I had I don't think that I would be as okay with my 'situation'. She had basically been preparing me to become a girl since we met. Whenever I saw her, we would play house and while nat kun was off working I would be the stay at home mom. What she didn't know was that I had been looking into getting a sex change since we were 15, even before Natsuki had developed her phobia of men.

While I was walking I ran a hand through my short hair (did I ever say she had her hair lengthened? No, no I did not, so Shizuru has had short hair the whole time) and sighed at the unfortunate part of this predicament. If only Natsuki and I had been born lower into society. Then it still wouldn't be acceptable but it also wouldn't be something that the papers would publish. Maybe Natsuki and I should elope to America, after all they were fairly acceptant of gays, or at least some of the country was.

I carried on this line of thinking as I continued my walk, and I stopped paying attention to where I was going. That is, until I walked into a lamp post. I took a few steps back and rubbed my now throbbing head. I heard clapping and I looked over towards the source of the sound. Standing a bit behind me was Nao Zhang. She smiled at me and asked, "So you actually did end up getting a sex change in the end? I thought you would just brush off the idea, after all, the mutt does suggest you get one every time she's drunk, and every time you say no."

I smiled and said, "Well, I did have a drinking contest with a half Russian spider," My smile then faded as I added "and don't ever call Natsuki a mutt again."

Nao smirked, ignoring the second comment, and said, "You never challenge a Russian to a drinking contest, though you did give me a challenge."

"Ara, it's also true that I didn't challenge you to a drinking contest, Nat-kun challenged you for me."

Nao took a few steps closer to me, scrutinized my face, and said, "Whoever you had do the surgery did a good job, you're hot Shi-chan, but you still have a boy's name"

I sighed and said, "no, we got that changed as well. Apparently now I'm named Shizuru viola. At least I get a name that includes my favorite color"

Nao grinned and said, "Well all you need now is a wig or something, until your hair grows out"

I fingered with the ends of my hair for a moment and asked, "Ara you think so? I guess it's not a bad idea, maybe I'll do that and surprise Nat-kun"

Nao grinned evilly and asked, "Hey, wanna do that now? I'd love to see Natsuki's expression when she sees you with long hair. I'm going to say her mouth will be gaping and she will have bulging eyes"

I smiled evilly and said, "Ara Ara, lead the way Nao-chan"

Nao and I walked out of the park and she led me down the street to a nearby strip mall. She led the way through it till we were in front of a shop called _Hair N' Stare_. She entered the shop, which no one was in, and practically shouted, "Oh Irina, where oh where are you?"

After a second we heard a crash from further in the shop and a high pitched yelp. After some more noise was made a bespectacled woman who appeared to be in her early twenties can out from behind some shelves. She had light red hair that was a startlingly pale shade of the color.

"So, what can I do for my favorite niece and her very gorgeous friend?"

"Well Nao-chan and I are here looking for a wig, and as this appears to be a hair themed shop I think we are in the right place"

While Irina and I pleasantly smiled at each other Nao restlessly paced around, her interest seemingly elsewhere. I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Why don't you go shop around while I'm here with Irina. I'll call you once we've taken care of our business."

"Ok, but call me once you're done. I need to go help one of my friends untangle another from a piece of cooking equipment" she answered with a scowl.

Irina and I watched as Nao left the shop before I turned back and said, "Well, I'm here because I would like to purchase some hair extensions."

"Okay, right this way, I think that I know just the thing you're looking for"  
I followed Irina further into the shop until we stopped near the back and produced a honey brown hair extension. She moved behind me and put it on me, handing me a mirror once she was done. I looked at it and found that the wig blended in perfectly and felt a little ways down my back. Smiling I asked for the price and she proceeded to ring up the price at the register.

After I left the shop I took out my phone and called Nao, but after several rings I was sent to voice mail, so I decided to find somewhere to sit down and buy a cup of tea.

I quickly found a quaint cafe about a block from the mall. The server, a dark haired girl who looked to be about my age, calmly managed the tables while a woman in her early twenties was the one who actually made the tea. The two acted much like Natsuki and I did. The server delivered my tea for me while I was thinking about Natsuki, and put her hand on my shoulder to snap me out of my trance. I thanked her and went back to drinking my tea.

After a while I finally felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, so I took it out and hit talk as I brought it to my ear. "Shizuru Fuj- Viola's phone, may I ask who's calling?"

"Yo Shizamaru, you can stop being all formal." Nao's voice blasted through the ear piece as I held the phone a bit away from my ear.

"Actually, it's Shizuru now," I said reminding her, "and since our shopping is done would you like to see the apartment that Natsuki and I are renting? We can really quickly pick up some food from the super market and make something for dinner."

"You know what Shizuru, if you want to cook for me, I'm not going to argue. You're no mai, but you're also not Natsuki, so I know you won't kill me."

"Ara, Ara, Nao-chan is so mean to my Natsuki. Izeku Nao"

"Your Natsuki? Something you want to share with the class there Shizuru?"

"Ara, ara, well, you always said..."

"That I did, that I did. So I'll meet you at the front of the mall?"

"Yup, see you in a minute or two."

"Ja ne Shizzy, see ya soon."

I closed my phone and asked the server to put my tea in a paper cup. She quickly brought me my tea in a cup while I paid at the register. My walk back to the mall was pleasant and gave me time to finish my tea.

After I met up with Nao we walked back to the apartment, only stopping to pick up some food.

Once we were back it was decided that we would wait for Natsuki to get back before having dinner, so we put the food in the fridge and sat in the middle of the living room floor, me drinking some tea and Nao drinking a soda. Nao and I spent the time fawning over my new hair until the topic of conversation changed after Nao asked, "So, Miss Viola, what do you plan to do in regards to your family? After all, I do believe your father would flip if he saw you right now, and Natsuki's dad would too"

I sighed and responded, "I might tell Rin because I think she would take it just fine, but my father and Dai-nii would disown me in a second and never speak to me again. Besides that, I still have my Natsuki, and I don't plan to leave her any time soon"

"Then you don't know that if you don't turn up in a week's time, the Kuga family will assume you rather dead or gone and find Natsuki a new fiancé? Which, naturally, would be bad for you and Natsuki"

"Ara ara, that could be a problem. Who's trying for her hand? I must hunt them down and kill them."

"First is Mai-chan's younger brother, Takumi Tokiha, who is two years younger than us. He has a girlfriend and I don't think he actually wants to marry Natsuki, so you should consider sparing his life. Second is your dear treasurer Reito Kanzaki, who I'm almost certain is as gay as Natsuki is sapphic. I don't think you will have much or a problem with him and if they were to marry than she would be safe from him. Third is Nagi Homura, I don't trust him at all. Of all the people, he and the last, Sergay Wang, who is the first born of a real-estate mogul are definitely the people you would need to worry about."

"Ara, Nao-chan, just how much of this information did you get from Chie Harada-San?"

Nao looked taken aback until breaking out into a smirk, "Well Shizzy, it touches me that you know me so little. None of it is my information, though the phone I got it off of is now mine. Besides, I could have just let my mother suggest one of my brothers have her hand in marriage, but I threatened the mongrels with acidic sterilization if they even thought about it."

"Ara Ara Nao, isn't that a little harsh?"

"No, no it isn't. Not for them anyways. Besides, wouldn't you do worse to them if they tried anything? If she didn't already have you I'd tell the mongrels to have at the girl."

"But she does have a snake guarding her, and all snakes have their venom."

"Oh it's on snake."

Nao and I continued to make jibes at each other well into the night, until around 10 when the door opened. Natsuki came into the apartment with a sunken head and leaned back against the door. I stood up and walked over to her. When I got close I smelled the bitter bile smell that came when someone had just puked. When I put my hand on her shoulder she hit it away and screamed, clutching the sides of her head. She sunk down to the ground and started whispering "he's back, he's back, he's back..."

* * *

**till next time! dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun**


End file.
